(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging and applicator devices, in particular for applying at least one cosmetic or care product.
The term “cosmetic” is used to mean a cosmetic product as defined in EEC Council Directive 93/35 of Jun. 13, 1993.
(ii) Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,865 discloses receptacles configured to be united by means of a coupling member having studs suitable for engaging in setbacks provided in the bottoms of the receptacles. Each receptacle is closed by a closure cap which may carry an applicator such as a brush, for example. In order to make the closure cap more ergonomic, it can be desirable to increase its axial size so as to make it easier to hold. Nevertheless, the total size of the assembly constituted by the two receptacles united by the coupling member would then tend to become cumbersome, particularly for being carried in a handbag, for example. Furthermore, the need to make setbacks in the bodies of the receptacles for co-operating with the studs of the coupling member can be undesirable, in particular in terms of appearance.